A Bouquet of Clumsy Words
by TomOrli BloomingWell
Summary: Surprises await the four jokesters in their seventh year as they try their luck with foreigners, battle evil girls and find love at the most inconvenient of times. A Marauders tale.


**Enterlude**

**Disclaimer: The magical world of Harry Potter is all courtesy of JK Rowling, all for any characters whose names you do not recognise and it will remain that way for the duration of this expected-to-be novel-length fanfic.**

"_We hope you enjoy your stay,  
It was good to have you with us  
Even if it was just for the day..."_

_-The Killers_

Kirsten O'Brian scanned the platform in search of her best friend of three years, Kim. They were supposed to meet there and make their grand entrances. She had worked hard for the moment when the boy of her dreams, Sirius Black, would glance up to find her, the angel of his dreams, right in front of him. It helped that she was completely dressed in white and her hair was newly blonde. She turned around, her hair flying like you would only see in those muggle movies, she had been practising all summer, and noticed the leading man in the little movie reeling in her head. For a few moments, she just watched him speak with his friends, discussing their respective summers. He always did this, the only thing different this year was the sad look he had on his face.

She straightened up, her shoulders back; what sort of future girlfriend would keep their future boyfriend sad like that? She began her walk, the walk she had been trying to perfect all summer, the strut that only supermodels would dare to try – heels were hard enough without having to walk around like a pompous rooster. Needless to say, she was desperate to catch Sirius' attention so much that her world would come crashing down whilst at the peak of her accomplishments.

She took in a deep breath as she neared in to her target, hoping that he would lift his head, and he did. She gave him a small smile as she passed by him, choosing to make her walk all the more bouncy. Sirius turned his head, and continued his gaze on Kirsten. She smiled to herself, everything was going perfectly. Yes, all was until a girl of small proportions crashed into Kirsten in the process of running a little too fast to the train in order to get a good seat.

A scream echoed through the train station that was followed by a crashing of luggage, flailing limbs proceeded. The crowd became quiet for a moment then the unfortunate brunette that bumped into her cried a "_Mon__ Dieu_! Oh my God! I am so very sorry! Please, let me help you up!" The girl extended her arm in an attempt to help the frazzled Kirsten to her feet.

"Shut up!" Kirsten cried in response to the girl's attempts. "Who are you to bump into _me_?"

Sirius ran over, "Hey, Kirsten! Are you alright?" Kirsten's scowl directed at the girl quickly turned into a sweet smile, her not-so-flattering hell-hath-no-fury glare disappeared into that of rainbows and fairies. She let him help her and, lucky for her, felt his biceps against her arm, making her a bit weak in the knees. This added in the necessary dramatic effect. Kirsten propped up her authentic leather snakeskin handbag after dusting off her skirt.

Kim Leoung chose this moment to show up, "Kiki! Are you alright? I saw everything from over there..." she pointed in the direction of her mother. She made her way over to Kirsten's side and gave her a hug and a light kiss on the cheek, as was customary to those who have vowed to always wear some form of pastel colour in their chosen outfits of the day. "I cannot believe _she_ just punched you like that! How vulgar..." she said, shooting the small girl a very effective evil eye, "And in public as well! Who is she anyway?"

The girl piped up, after having just stood there for those useless few minutes, "Excuse me, but I did not _punch_ her! I am not a barbarian!"

Kirsten chose that moment to burst into a fit of giggles, "Oh what a funny accent!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Just shut up Kirsten, okay? Are you new?" he asked the girl.

Before she had a chance to answer Sirius' query, someone from behind her interrupted her by shouting "Prongs, come back here! It's none of your business!" followed by a grinning James Potter who jumped into conservation by appearing by Sirius' side. "Good morning, all. What's on the agenda today?"

"Good morning, James. Nothing for you to worry about, we were just trying to figure out why this girl here assaulted me just but a few minutes ago..." Kirsten said with a smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about? Do you enjoy others _assaulting_ you?" James said; an even bigger smile on his face. Sirius could help but chuckle at James' comment. Kirsten's smile remained on her face except it had turned into one of more malicious intentions.

"For the last time, I did not punch her or assault her or kick her just to grab attention. I merely bumped into her," the girl said whilst trying her best not to laugh. "If anything she should have worn a better pair of shoes, how could she _not_ fall over?"

Kirsten lips pursed, "Hey, what's-your-name... Do not insult me. You bumped into _me_, okay? If anything I should be hearing some form of apology as opposed to this... verbal abuse!"

The girl was about to say something in response to Kirsten's 'verbal abuse' comment but James spoke before she could even try, choosing to sway the conversation elsewhere, "What's that on your shoulder?" he asked Kirsten, a look of both interest and confusion on his face.

Kirsten screamed and quickly dusted off her shoulders thinking that there was some massive insect or other organism on her shoulder. Kim came to the rescue, Kirsten really wasn't the brightest of the bunch, "It's snakeskin, her father bought it specially for her. It was loads expensive. She is so lucky..." Kim looked up her tall friend and Kirsten gave her a smile of thanks.

"Why would you pay so much money to brandish animal carcass on your shoulder? Better not let the Slytherins see you with that..." Sirius burst into a fit of laughter at James' comment. They gave each other high fives while Kirsten looked on scornfully. Being the drama queen that she was, she took pity on herself wondering why on earth people would choose to attack _her_; she was the victim after all. "So who's the cute brunette?"

The girl smiled, taking in the compliment, Kirsten rolled her eyes. She was about to thank him for his kind words and finally reveal her name, the group even fell quiet for her, her mouth opened and was interrupted yet again by an eager Peter Pettigrew shouting, "Who's wearing dead animal remains on whose shoulder?" Peter decided to pop in between Sirius and a livid Kirsten. He bounced up and down excitedly, his chubby shoulder bumping up against Kirsten, bugging her all the more.

A pallid-looking Remus Lupin was the last to join the group, "Well, at least I tried... What's going on?" Remus turned to his side, "Hello there, I'm sorry, I don't really recognise you. Are you new?" The girl, getting a little annoyed herself, nodded firmly. "What's your name?"

The girl was once again interrupted by Peter, "You're pretty!"

"Shut up, Wormtail!" James said; he really wanted to know her name as well. It was weird how they could carry on a conversation about her and the events that happened but ten minutes ago and not know her name. It was time for her name to be revealed and everyone was quiet once more for her name to be known and everyone shut up so as she would not be interrupted again.

The girl waited a few moments so as to make sure that she would not be interrupted again and for the last time, she parted her lips and said –

TWEET! Sounded the train, it was getting ready to leave. The group forgot about what was happening and quickly grabbed their luggage; Sirius helped the girl with hers. All seven of them ran into the cabin just as steam started to emerge from the sides of the train, Kirsten and Kim being the first with Sirius and the girl being last. The latter burst into laughter after they had gotten in just in time and the train began to move, accelerating with every moment. They laughed, pumped with adrenaline from running and relief that they had made it just on time. "Hey," Sirius said breathily from laughing so hard and from running, "You never got to say your name..."

The girl chuckled, "Yeah, it was a bit frustrating..."

"I love your accent..." Sirius said, his eyes meeting hers from under his shaggy black hair.

The girl smiled, "Hi, my name is Michelle, Michelle DuPont..."

"Sirius Black..." The two shook hands, a smile spread across each of their faces.

**A/N: The title 'Enterlude' and the lyrics seen above were ripped right off The Killers' "Sam's Town" album, it is the introductory song of the album and I thought that it would be appropriate. Watch out for other song lyrics in the next instalments for a Bouquet of Clumsy Words.**

**Join the review revolution and make this author's day just that little bit better.**


End file.
